Tanoshī Chūn
Name = Tanoshī = Last Name = Chūn = IMVU Name NamiVoldaria Nicknames Storm Conqueror Age 25 4/21 Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Asian Religion Shintō Height 6 feet 1 inch Weight 120 pds (Give or take) Appearance She is a modestly beautiful woman with a head of white hair and distinctive blue eyes. She likes to wear clothes that cover the majority of her bare skin, as she often deals with colder temperatures due to her affinity for the wind element. Eye color Blue Scars / Tattoos N/A Blood type B Behavior/Personality Tanoshi is generally sweet but when her anger surface is strikes like a viper due to the fact that you rarely see that side of her. She is selective of who she tells her opinion to and won't normally volunteer the information. She does like to have casual conversation as well as ones of political importance. Nindo "The voices of all create the calming breeze and hurricane winds alike." Relationship Unknown so far Occupation Elder Conductor Singer Affiliation Kurobara [Black Rose] Element Wind Element II Advanced Nature Energy Color Ranging blue colors Weapon of Choice Arrows Allies/Enemies Unknown so far Background As soon as she could talk she could sing and her voice was that of legend. Having lived in Kurobara all her life, she was granted privileges that her wealthy family could easily provide. Private tutelage, exclusive musical performances by the best of the time, spoiling gifts, and many more. It did spoil her growing up, she thought she was better because she was both told she was and taught to be better than others. At some time in her early life she decided she wanted to experience what she never had, the average life, in hopes that it would give her emotions that would change her voice, and so she ran away from the life of wealth and found herself with families and people her own age ((13)). She used the large sum of money she brought with her to practically buy into a family, asking to be treated like their daughter would be. So she went to normal schools, spent time around average and unspoiled people. As the weeks went by, what begun as a experiment grew into more than that, she grew to love these people, to care about the every day struggle to come up with money for rent, food, enough to go to school. The money she gave to the family would later put their own two children through the rest of their school years, so to help feed herself and the family she sang on the streets while her "Bought" brother played the violin. She spent her 14th birthday with these people, it at the time was the best birthday she ever had because she had friends, she had a family who spent money they worked harder to get to get a cake and presents. Of course someone with a voice like hers would be remembered. Her real family soon heard of their missing daughter panhandling in a less than ideal, for their kind, area of the village. Tanoshi was startled when her father showed up with two of his..associates, and took her back home after breaking her brother's violin and breaking the gifts that she was given at her birthday. Back in a life of privilege, she now saw things in a different light, sort of what she looked for when she first left home. The young girl would spend the next two months in training for her first theater performance, she of course got her "brother" another violin, being a nicer girl now. When the day came, whatever happened in the theater was said to be a performance the gods themselves should have seen. They said her song could cease battles, bring peace amongst eternal foes.. Despite all the fame from the performance it did not seem to phase the young girl. "I was only the voice. The true visionaries are the writers of the songs" Was her reply to whenever someone complimented her. When she turned 15, after a few days of calmly living her life like any other day, she ran off once again. This time she joined a group capable of teaching her how to use her element, which she would learn was wind. This time her parents learned of where she went rather fast compared to last time, but unlike the last time they decided to let her do what she wanted seeing as how well she performed after her time living with the less fortunate. Unlike most other stories, her path to learning how learn to use weapons and be a shinobi was not something she picked up quickly. For a year she struggled with the basics, couldn't hold a sword, slap stick comedy with a bow, everything was too heavy or too complicated for the idol singer. Despite her struggles with weapons and other basics she learned to use her wind element fairly easily. It went well with her gifted singing voice, later of which she would learn was one of the reasons her voice sounded like it did, she was unintentionally at the time tapping into her element. She would focus on learning more and more wind techniques and how to shape the element, within a few years she had learned a majority of the techniques the village had to teach. By this time she could use weapons and follow formations like any other person, not standing out in any fields or having a choice of weapon. She would be assigned to guard the border.. At the age of 18 she would become known as the Storm Conqueror. As the story went by others, as a sweeping storm was flying towards the direction of the village the likes of which was destined to bring destruction and chaos and could quite possibly be the downfall of the village, other fled from the site of the beast while she stood her ground. This was no average storm, it was pitch black and had endless strikes of lightning destroying the earth below and brought with it the rains that create seas, some even said they saw demons fall to the ground from the storm. Those fleeing had to pause as a booming yet beautiful voice rang out louder than the storm. She challenged the storm with winds of her own enhanced with her song, the few who looked back saw the storm's darkness clash into the woman but pierced above the clouds was a way for light to get in. The puncture in the storm grew larger and despite lightning and rain trying to force her down she somehow stood unbeknown to her comrades. For an half an hour the storm moved no further towards the village as it and Tanoshi Chun fought, using her gifted wind element and willpower, finally the storm cleared. She barely stood, drenched and injured, shaking as adrenaline was running out. They tell her they cheered and ran towards her as she passed out exhausted when she woke two days later, calling her that, quote: "ridiculous nickname", though happy that everyone was alright. She would explain that she countered the winds fueling the storm with her own, the same wind element created a tunnel to keep the water from drowning her. When asked about the demons, Tanoshi would smile and say that she wish not to speak of that, either there were or wasn't demons she wouldn't tell. With that peak of fame in the young woman's life her path to become an "Elder" was all but sure. At the age of 22 after the previous elder in her role stepped down she was voted into the position. Doing a rare performance here and there as a singer and now humbly conducting a choir once a week, the Storm Conqueror Tanoshi Chun is a important part of the village. Roleplay Selection (Section for you to add links to roleplays that you have participated in) Approved By ( Admins will fill this out once they have approved your Profile) Category:Character Category:Information Category:Kurobara